A Day Out of Tune
by stormblazers
Summary: Just a silly little one-shot about Jayfeather, Sparkpaw, and Alderpaw all going on an adventure of breaking into a school band room. For the NeonClan Under the Tree Fic Exchange.


One sunny day, Jayfeather and his fellow cousins, Sparkpaw and Alderpaw, were breaking into a high school just for the fun of it. Jayfeather had decided to get in the school by a suspicious large hole in the roof. He had formed a plan in which he tied himself to a long piece of rope and handed it to Sparkpaw to hold onto so she could lower him down into the school.

"Comrades!" Jayfeather called the kits to attention. "I'm now going to lower myself down into this hole and see what classroom it is! And whatever you do, Sparkpaw, don't let go of the rope."

Alderpaw sniffed disdainfully. "First of all, you can't 'see' what classroom you're in, so me and Sparkpaw are going to have to somehow get down there with you. Second, we could've just entered the school through an open window, you know."

"Quiet, comrade! Just follow my orders and all will be well." the gray tabby tom replied, slipping on his very nerdy glasses.

"Why do you like to complicate things so much?" Alderpaw sulked.

"Shush you! I just like to complicate things, alright?!" Jayfeather snapped, his cool demeanor vanishing as his temper flared.

Alderpaw continued to sulk.

"Anyways," Jayfeather turned to Sparkpaw. "You can start lowering me down now."

"Alright!" Sparkpaw answered enthusiastically, bouncing up and down as she began to lower the medicine cat down.

A firework randomly exploded in the sky above them.

"Ooh, pretty!" Sparkpaw looked up and the rope slipped out of her paws.

There was a loud thud, followed by a shout of, "WHAT THE HELL, SPARKPAW?!"

Sparkpaw, realizing her mistake, smiled sheepishly. "Whoopsies."

Alderpaw face-pawed. "You're really stupid, you know that?"

"What?" Sparkpaw blinked and glanced at her brother, having been distracted by the firework once again.

"Never mind." Alderpaw then proceeded to push Sparkpaw into the hole, jumping in after her.

The room they had all landed in was very large and was filled with chairs and lockers that looked like cages to Alderpaw. On the chairs there were various shiny items and in front of them were black metal stands. Not one Twoleg was in sight.

"It's times like these I hate being blind because I have no idea what's in this room or what this room even is." Jayfeather sniffled and snuffled.

"It's a band room," Alderpaw said. "It looks like the students are about to have a concert."

"What's band?" Sparkpaw asked innocently.

"It's a music program in school where children blow either into pieces of metal or pieces of metal mixed with wood." Alderpaw replied with a cocky tone, patting Sparkpaw on the head.

"And you know this how...?" Jayfeather questioned.

'I did my research before we came here." the dark ginger tom said simply.

Sparkpaw jumped onto one of the shiny metal items and began spazzing out. "These things look fun!"

"They're instruments." Alderpaw told her.

Suddenly, a male Twoleg dressed in black and white clothing walked in. His jaw dropped to the ground when he spotted the cats.

"What are cats doing in the band room?!" he shouted in surprise.

"INTRUDER!" Sparkpaw grabbed the nearest baritone sax and flung it at the Twoleg.

"AAH!" The Twoleg ducked and the bari sax crashed overhead, losing many important keys and getting severely dented.

The Twoleg then began screaming like a little girl and made a dash towards the door.

"Nice going, Sparkpaw," Alderpaw muttered sarcastically. "Now he's gonna go get the rest of the band."

"Nuope!" Sparkpaw did an epic leap of faith and landed right on the Twoleg, making him crash into the door and face-plant onto the floor.

"Problem solved!" Sparkpaw meowed before racing off to inspect other instruments.

Meanwhile, Jayfeather poked a tuba. The tuba fell over and landed right on top of Jayfeather, squashing him flat like a pancake.

"LOOK AT ME!" Sparkpaw squealed to her brother while she was attempting to play the trumpet.

The trumpet exploded into a million pieces.

"Hey! Stop that!" Alderpaw shouted. "These poor kids already have enough surprises to see when they come in here."

Sparkpaw just shrugged and proceeded to grab a clarinet in her paws and snap it clean in half.

She then began racing around the room in circles, knocking over a large rack of stands that fell down on some wires.

The band room went up in flames.

"Hehe, I guess you can say she really began a _spark._ " Jayfeather giggled.

Jayfeather died of bad pun exposure that day.

"Not the instruments!" Alderpaw shrieked.

"Chill out, metal doesn't melt that easily." Sparkpaw patted him.

"But the woodwinds!" Her brother broke into hysterics.

A bunch of Twolegs then burst into the room, carrying a bunch of fire extinguishers.

"Comrades, comrades!" cried Jayfeather. "We must get out of here at once!"

Sparkpaw whacked him with a flute. "Stop speaking like some military officer!"

Lucky for them, one of the windows was open and the three cats managed to climb out unnoticed.

Of course, Alderpaw just had to snatch up a piccolo, tenor sax, trumpet, and French horn before exiting the high school.

"They'll be my souvenirs for our special visit today!" Alderpaw snuggled his instruments.

"I wanna do that again!" Sparkpaw grinned.

"Special visit?" Jayfeather echoed. "Sparkpaw practically burned the school down! I'm never taking either of you on an adventure ever again!"

"Blame it on Sparkpaw. I just wanted to see the instruments." Alderpaw said, putting on big puppy eyes.

"Shut it, comrade."


End file.
